Conventionally, various types of animal excrement disposal materials are provided which change coloration by absorbing excrement. For example, an animal excrement disposal material provided by applicant of the present invention is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication JP 2003-274780.
The animal excrement disposal material disclosed in JP 2003-274780 is manufactured by a step of forming a water-absorbent granule, a step of applying a water-soluble adhesive colored by a water-soluble coloring agent to a surface of the water-absorbent granule, and a step of adhering a water-absorbent surface layer onto a surface of the water-soluble adhesive. The water-absorbent surface layer is sprinkled and fixed onto the water-absorbent granule having the water-soluble adhesive.
In the animal excrement disposal material of JP 2003-274780, however, the water-absorbent surface layer which is fixed by sprinkling onto the water-absorbent granule having the water-soluble adhesive may peel off.